


Louve et Sang

by KarenKilla



Series: OC et Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Jaime Lannister Has Issues, Mad Queen Cersei Lannister, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Mild Ned Bashing, R Plus L Equals J
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Sarra Stark épouse Roose Bolton pour calmer le Nord. Sarra ne tarde pas à découvrir que son époux peut être un monstre, néanmoins il y a un monstre en chacun, et elle ne fait pas exception.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Bethany Ryswell/Benjen Stark, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Roose Bolton/Sarra Stark (OFC)
Series: OC et Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946059
Kudos: 4





	Louve et Sang

**280**

_"Tu as un devoir envers notre famille et le Nord. Ce mariage va unir le Nord plus qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps."_

S'observant devant son miroir, Sarra Stark essayait de calmer ses nerfs et sa peur, mais les mots de son père ne l'aidaient guère pour le moment. Dans moins d'une heure elle allait devoir sortir de sa chambre pour se rendre devant le barral de Winterfell afin de se marier. Elle devait se marier dans la famille Bolton, une famille terrifiante dans le Nord et surtout une famille dangereuse. Elle connaissait bien l'histoire du Nord, particulièrement celle des Rois de l'Hiver, ses ancêtres, qui s'étaient à de nombreuses reprises trouvés en guerre contre les Bolton. Les Rois Rouges. Dont l'étendard était un homme écorché, plus particulièrement un roi Stark écorché. 

Et ça allait devenir son propre étendard. Elle avait rencontré à quelques reprises Roose Bolton, son fiancé, et s'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement méchant et cruel... Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui l'inquiétait. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait, il était totalement impassible. Tout le contraire de son frère jumeau, Brandon. Son jumeau était quelqu'un de bruyant, de passionné, de vif, c'était même un peu épuisant par moment. Elle était d'un tempérament plus calme, plus similaire à Ned qu'à Brandon en réalité. Elle avait même les cheveux clairs de leur mère, comme Ned, contrairement à Brandon qui était plus une copie de leur père Rickard, enfin au niveau physique.

Ils étaient des jumeaux mais ils ne se ressemblaient guère, néanmoins ils s'aimaient profondément. Sarra était la seule personne au monde capable de calmer le sang de loup de Brandon. De tempérer sa rage ou sa passion. Brandon de son côté était le seul être capable de faire rire Sarra aux éclats, de faire tomber sa réserve. Ils étaient aussi différents qu'il était possible de l'être mais ils restaient extrêmement proches. 

Son jumeau avait même cessé de vociférer contre sa fiancée, Catelyn, la fille aînée d'Hoster Tully des Conflans, pour protester contre ses fiançailles à Roose Bolton. Sarra avait même craint que les choses allaient en venir aux mains entre son frère et leur père. Brandon avait toujours été assez ... défiant vis à vis de leur père, particulièrement depuis ses fiançailles à une sudier, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé à un tel point. Même lorsque leur père avait annoncé les fiançailles entre Lyanna et l'ami de Ned, Robert Baratheon. Un homme qui avait une réputation assez similaire à celle de Brandon par ailleurs, peut-être était-ce pour ça que Brandon avait autant protesté contre l'idée. Craignant que l'esprit de leur petite sœur ne soit brisé par l'attitude qu'il comptait prendre une fois marié. 

Sarra ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle savait très bien que son frère ne comptait pas cesser ses conquêtes même après son mariage. Était-ce son tempérament, son sang de loup comme le disait Nan, ou sa manière de dire que Catelyn Tully n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui... Elle l'ignorait, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle approuvait l'attitude de Brandon, elle aimait son frère mais elle avait un peu pitié de sa fiancée. Contrairement à Lyanna, qui était prête à castrer Robert Baratheon si jamais ce dernier la trompait, elle doutait que Catelyn soit du genre à avoir le caractère nécessaire pour s'opposer à son jumeau. Quoique peut-être que la jeune femme les surprendrait, mais Sarra restait hésitante à ce sujet.

Non concernant le mariage de sa petite sœur, Sarra n'était pas vraiment inquiète vis à vis de Robert Baratheon. L'ami de Ned semblait adorer leur frère et voulait être de la même famille que Ned, c'était évident. De plus il semblait très ... détendu pour un Seigneur, surtout pour le Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage. Qu'il ait choisi de partir après la mort de ses parents, et bien Sarra pouvait le comprendre. Oui elle pouvait même le comprendre très bien, le désir de fuir les souvenirs.... 

Elle avait envié Brandon et Ned parce qu'ils avaient été envoyé au loin après la mort de leur mère. Ils n'avaient pas du rester, voir le désespoir dans les yeux de leur père, voir Winterfell qui devenait plus froid sans son cœur... Ils n'avaient pas eu l'impression qu'ils allaient revoir Lyarra Stark en arpentant les couloirs. Sarra si. Elle avait passé des mois avec l'impression d'être suivie par le fantôme de sa bien aimée mère. Ça avait été un cauchemar éveillé, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Nan, Sarra n'osait penser à ce qu'elle serait devenue. 

La vieille nourrice l'avait aidé à se remettre les idées en place et sur le droit chemin. Aimer Benjen... ça avait été nettement plus compliqué. Il était son petit frère, il faisait partie de la meute mais c'était son arrivée qui avait tant affaibli mère... Néanmoins il n'était pas responsable de sa naissance, c'était leurs parents qui avaient voulu un autre enfant, c'était leur choix à eux, le choix de leur mère particulièrement. Benjen était innocent, ça n'avait pas été évident pour Sarra mais progressivement, en passant du temps avec son petit frère... Le ressentiment avait cessé d'être. Il était innocent après tout.

Le lien qu'elle avait avec le dernier de la meute ne ressemblerait jamais à ce lui qui existait entre elle et Brandon, son jumeau, ou entre elle et Ned, dont elle était extrêmement protectrice ainsi que proche, vu qu'ils s'écrivaient de manière très régulière. Brandon, Ned et elle avaient formé un trio de jeu pendant des années, jusqu'au départ des garçons en réalité. Non son lien avec Benjen était différent, tout simplement parce qu'avec la mort de leur mère, et bien elle avait assumé un peu de ce rôle avec Benjen. 

Elle n'avait pas réussi à créer le même genre de lien avec Lyanna, et c'était pour ça qu'elle était inquiète. Enfin pas vraiment dû au lien qui existait entre sa sœur et elle, c'était plus l'attitude et le comportement de sa sœur qui l'inquiétait. Les deux sœurs pouvaient bien s'entendre, par moment, et selon le sujet, mais elle aimait profondément sa petite sœur. Néanmoins même en l'aimant, la femme aux yeux gris n'était pas aveuglé vis à vis des défauts de la plus jeune. 

Leur père avait toujours été plus compréhensif et patient concernant les bêtises et les défiances des deux plus jeunes comparé à son attitude vis à vis de ses trois aînés. Sarra n'aurait jamais pu manquer autant de ses leçons, ou passer le plus clair de son temps à se battre ou à cheval. Certes elle avait pratiqué ces deux activités, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle avait eu fini ses tâches. Ou que Brandon vienne 'l'enlever' avec Ned... 

En comparaison, Lyanna n'était presque jamais reprise, qu'importe le fait qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de faire de la broderie, ou d'assister à ses leçons. Même celles portant sur le maintien d'une maisonnée. C'était des leçons pénibles oui, mais importantes, surtout vu que Lyanna allait devenir la Lady des Terres de l'Orage. Toutes ses actions allaient avoir des conséquences sur la manière dont la maison Stark, et le Nord, étaient vu dans le Sud. 

Et vu comment c'était parti, Sarra était extrêmement inquiète. Certes Robert Baratheon, d'après les lettres de Ned, était fou amoureux de Lyanna, ou plutôt de l'idée qu'il avait d'elle. Et au vu de son amitié avec Ned, il allait sans aucun doute être bien plus patient et amusé que bien nombre d'homme face au comportement de leur soeur. Néanmoins tout homme avait ses limites et il était très clair que Lyanna n'avait aucune intention de faire le moindre effort. 

Elle n'avait jamais voulu se marier, le clamant haut et fort depuis qu'elle avait six ans et que le sujet avait été abordé pour la première fois. Elle voulait se battre comme un homme et être libre de voir le monde. Sarra, et bien elle n'avait jamais su comment lui dire que c'était impossible, parce qu'elle était une femme, la fille de Lord Stark... Elles avaient toutes deux des obligations et il fallait bien se résigner et s'y soumettre. 

Lyanna avait treize ans à présent, bientôt quatorze. Elle devait accepter la situation, parce que leur père ne reviendrait jamais sur l'accord qui existait à présent entre la maison Stark et la maison Baratheon. Qu'importe le fait que Robert Baratheon avait une fille, il n'était pas le premier à avoir des liaisons hors mariage, surtout vu qu'ils n'étaient que fiancés, et que les rumeurs concernant... l’appétit de l'homme étaient nombreuses. 

Plutôt que de se cabrer comme elle le faisait, Lyanna devrait essayer de communiquer avec Robert, de le séduire afin qu'il n'aille plus jamais voir ailleurs. Il y avait des moyens pour y parvenir, surtout vu que l'homme voudrait sans aucun doute bien traiter la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et à défaut de rester fidèle, il pouvait devenir discret. Certes Sarra comprenait pourquoi sa sœur n'appréciait pas l'idée, mais au lieu de protester comme elle le faisait, elle devrait vraiment réfléchir à comment tourner la situation à son avantage. 

Néanmoins l'aînée doutait que Lyanna en soit capable, elle était beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas tolérante. Oui, elle craignait vraiment pour l'union entre sa sœur et Robert Baratheon. Ou même pour celle entre son jumeau Brandon et Catelyn Tully. Elle espérait vraiment que leur père trouve quelqu'un de bien, et d'à son goût, pour Ned, parce que tout cela était très stressant. Enfin, le jour n'était pas fait pour se concentrer sur les futurs noces de sa famille, elle devait plutôt se concentrer sur les siennes. 

Roose Bolton.

Veuf. 

Sans enfant. 

Lord Bolton.

Sarra allait épouser un des hommes les plus craint du Nord, et elle avait eu beau se répéter que c'était qu'une réputation, qu'être un Bolton n'était pas une mauvaise chose, ou ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'on écorchait des gens... Elle ne pouvait y croire, pas après avoir observé les yeux de Roose Bolton. C'était un homme.... pas froid, mais dangereux, calculateur. 

Etait-ce une mauvaise chose ? 

Allait-il être un bon mari ? 

Allait-il être violent ? 

Il y avait tellement de rumeurs sur son compte, et sur son compte à lui, pas sur son nom. En tout cas pas que. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? 

Brandon lui avait promis de tuer Roose Bolton si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal, une fois qu'il avait fini par se résigner au fait que père ne changerait pas d'avis. Ça avait pris plusieurs mois, aujourd'hui encore elle était certaine qu'une énième dispute la concernant, avait eu lieu entre son père et son jumeau. Brandon pouvait être extrêmement têtu, et borné.

La femme aux cheveux châtains savait que son jumeau croyait en la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose si son époux choisissait de se conduire d'une manière odieuse et violente envers elle. Pas sans créer une guerre civile dans le Nord. Certes la maison Stark était très respectée, mais les Bolton étaient une des familles les plus puissantes du Nord, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Et au cours des dernières générations, ils avaient fait en sorte de renforcer les liens qui les unissaient avec les autres familles du Nord. Tout comme les Stark d'ailleurs. 

Donc oui, une véritable guerre civile.

Hors de question que ça se produise, Sarra s'y refusait. Elle allait simplement devoir observer Roose Bolton afin qu'ils puissent trouver... un terrain d'entente dans ce mariage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas choisi son futur époux, et elle n'avait jamais envisagé pouvoir choisir, même dans le Nord ça ne se faisait pas. Donner son opinion à la limite, et encore. Donc même si elle n'avait pas choisi Roose Bolton, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne le connaissait pas même... Tout cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir un bon mariage. Ou en tout cas un mariage amical.

Elle devait y croire. Ou plutôt non, elle allait faire en sorte que ce souhait devienne sa réalité. 

Elle était Sarra Stark, première fille de Rickard et Lyarra Stark, et si elle n'avait pas le tempérament passionné de son jumeau ou de sa petite soeur, elle restait une louve. Une louve silencieuse, froide et prête à tuer au moindre signe de danger pour sa meute. 

Roose Bolton allait simplement devoir choisir s'il était ennemi, ou une part de la meute.


End file.
